


【F4莱+安】侍寝

by yattoaeta



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yattoaeta/pseuds/yattoaeta
Summary: 宫廷双飞夜话
Relationships: Kaiser Friedrich IV/Annerose von Grunewald, Kaiser Friedrich IV/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 3





	【F4莱+安】侍寝

“陛下，这次呼唤我来是为了什么事情？”莱因哈特矗⽴在奢华的皇宫⾥，浑然天成的优美姿态或许胜过凡尔赛宫⾥罗列的⼤理⽯雕像。佛瑞德李希四世则雍容的坐在软的要塌下去的椅⼦上，单只右⼿⽀撑着脸。很奇怪的是，这次会⾯并不是在⼀直以来会见⾂⼦的⼤厅，⽽是在寝宫的⼀个私⼈房间⾥，侍卫也只有平时数量的⼀半不到。

“莱因哈特啊，你⼀直以来都在为帝国竖⽴武勋，希望你不会让朕对你的期待落空。”

“遵从吩咐，陛下。”

“朕想要你给我侍寝。”

莱因哈特咬紧了下唇，不经意间透露出了不解之情。之于宫中对于贵族们⽽⾔，旧姓缪杰尔的姐弟之于他们⽽⾔是最扎眼的存在，姐弟⼀同依赖着美貌和皇帝的恩宠上位这种谣⾔就像夏季的蚊蝇般⽆处不在。这样的发⾔⽆疑对莱因哈特⽽⾔⽆疑是⼀种侮辱。

“这，陛下...”

“如果你不想要的话离宫便是，那样我会唤你的姐姐进来。”

真是卑鄙的⾏径，这就是旧贵族做事的风格吗，莱因哈特在内⼼暗暗骂道。如果再⽤⼒⼀些，指甲可能会陷⼊拳⼼吧。如果不是由我做这种肮脏的事情，那么再次受伤害的还会是姐姐吗。如果⾮得是这样的话，不如我来也好，这样也好，这样也好...

莱因哈特规范的敬了礼，垂低的⾦丝遮掩住了眼眸中被掐死在胚胎⾥的愤怒。他安静的坐在绸缎制的床单上，期待着这⼀切尽早结束。⽽皇帝则慢悠悠的解开军服繁复的扣⼦，反复通过双⼿触摸青年隔着⼀层衬⾐的⾝躯。莱因哈特那细腻的⽪肤像去壳的荔枝展现在皇帝⾯前。

”这可真是美丽啊” 皇帝⼀边呢喃道，⼀边解开了镶嵌着宝⽯的⽪带⾦属扣。

“那么，莱因哈特，帮朕含出来吧。”

莱因哈特顺从的低下了头，也只有这种时候才能让这骄傲的⼈委曲求全了。⼜腔和⿐腔中充斥着雄性特有的⽓息，莱因哈特漫不经⼼的含着，⼀边⽤纤长的⼿指撸动着。

“稍微再含深⼀点。”皇帝⼀推，全部都放进了他那娇⼩的嘴⾥。深喉的异样感使莱因哈特差点当 场吐了出来，⽣理性泪⽔沾湿了他的眼眶。莱因哈特确只能继续以不情愿的姿态⽤唇齿厮磨着皇 帝的挺⽴。此时的莱因哈特就像是初春半融化状态的冰雪⼀般，脆弱⽽又透明。他是受辱的⾦丝雀，是多少下级⼠兵和贵族蔑视⽽又抱有欲望的对象，确不是谁都能伸⼿触碰。佛瑞德李希四世 再⼀次的体会到了只有权贵阶层才有机会体会到的快感，就像是那年把⼗五岁的安妮罗杰带⼊宫中⼀样的⼼情。佛瑞德李希四世继续打量着这⽣活的易碎品。观看着莱因哈特那尚为完成的野⼼也不为是⼀种闲暇享受，不是吗？

佛瑞德李希四世终于泻了出来，精液牵扯在这⼩⼩青年⽩皙的嘴边。他伸⼿⽤那布满皱纹的⼿将那撇脏污抹开，好似是玩赏什么珍贵的瓷制娃娃⼀般。

突然间，门外响起了侍卫的敲门声。

“终于来了吗”

“…莱因哈特？”

莱因哈特狼狈的半披着沾湿的床单和搭在肩上的衬衫。他没有他最不想在这种时候见到的⼈会来， 这已经让他消磨殆尽的忍耐和压抑彻底崩溃。

“姐姐…” 莱因哈特已经来不及去⽤责怪或者愤恨的⽬光看向他⾝后的罪魁祸⾸，他未曾想过⾃⼰ 可以像现在这般惊慌失措。

“是我没有守护好你，莱因哈特。” 安妮罗杰⽤像是在压抑，又怀揣着悲伤的眼神安静的说道。 “姐姐，请不要这么说…” 他愕然的望着，苍冰⾊的眼眸像是被唐突挖出了空洞⼀般。安妮罗杰⼀向是擅长忍耐之⼈，⽽也因此怀揣了太多忧愁。

“格⾥华德妃，你也加⼊吧。我就是为此才把莱因哈特叫过来的。”

“姐姐！” 莱因哈特惊叫道。

安妮罗杰沉默了⽚刻，接着，⾛向了佛瑞德李希四世的⽅向。佛瑞德李希四世将元帅的⽩⾊披风披挂在莱因哈特薄硬的肩上，像是为新娘披上头纱⼀般。莱因哈特回忆起了⼉童时代与吉尔菲艾 斯⼀起玩的游戏，他会和吉尔菲艾斯⼀起蜷缩在刚晒好的雪⽩被单下嬉笑，那是有着太阳温度和 巴旦⽊蛋糕⾹⽓的记忆。想到他红发的童年挚友，莱因哈特便陷⼊没有尽头的感伤。如果这个时 候侧在脖颈后呢喃他的名字是吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特又该如何⾯对这理不清的罪恶感？佛瑞德李 希四世像是把玩断线的⽊偶那样，将第⼆根⼿指放进莱因哈特的后⽳。佛瑞德李希四世很喜欢莱因哈特刻意压制的叫声，喘息的尾⾳带着⼀丝清亮的少年⾳。因为愧于⾯对那与⾃⼰相仿的冰蓝 ⾊眼眸，莱因哈特便⽤⼿遮住了⾃⼰的脸，好像这样就没有⼈会注意到⾃⼰因掩饰抽泣⽽产⽣的浮动。

“朕也想多看看你那可爱的脸啊，莱因哈特” ⼀边说道，佛瑞德李希四世把坐在⼀旁的安妮罗杰拉 了过来，亲吻起来。天知道莱因哈特多么想在此把皇帝杀了，就像同盟的肥皂剧⾥那样。⾄少也要把他⼀脚踹下床才⾜以解⽓。

“如果你是⼥孩的话，那年我就把你们两个⼀起请⼊宫中了。” 皇帝厚颜⽆耻的说道，同时将莱因哈特之前含过的性器抵在了他的⼊口。“你能为帝国诞下皇⼦也说不定。依你的⼿腕，在宫中也会是不容⼩看的吧。”

“不，不要…”莱因哈特轻声尖叫道，⼤滴的泪珠从颊边滚下。异物在内壁摩擦的不适和快感⼀冲⽽上，他攥紧了床单，以与玩弄他那有着炽红⾊头发友⼈相似的⼿法与被单轻摩。佛瑞德李希四 世的双⼿打量着间乎于蜜桃⾊与丝绸⽩⾊之间的⽪肤，粗暴的向前⼀挺，像刨开案板上鱼⽩⾊的腹部。莱因哈特纤长的双腿被随意的分开，青年的紧致包裹着皇帝，让他险些就射了。 左望安妮罗杰，右望莱因哈特，佛瑞德李希四世险些产⽣了让两个美⼈在⾃⼰⾯前表演的念头。 安妮罗杰那像瀑布⼀样倾泻⽽下的⾦发与莱因哈特折射着阳光的发丝交织，那会是多么美丽的画⾯啊！⽽再⼀想，佛瑞德李希四世也并不想要做如此违背⼈伦之事，这样他就与鲁道夫先帝别⽆两样了。莱因哈特⽤他锐利的双眸直盯着皇帝，⼀定是在⼼⾥不屑的谴责吧。

“像你这样的名器，⼀定是什么样的男⼈都愿意宠爱⼀番吧。” 莱因哈特已经被顶弄的接近失神， 魂魄在体外恍惚，他在昏暗⽆光的⽔中⼀次又⼀次的伸出了⼿，如同回到了如同⼦宫般温暖的海洋。好似模仿断乳期猫崽踩奶的动作⼀般，莱因哈特没有⾃觉地迎合着皇帝的动作。他的双腿原本随意的悬挂在皇帝的肩上，现在确往⾥勾紧，脚趾间蹭着皇帝的⾐裳。在濒临绝顶之际，莱因哈特的脑海中又浮现出了那个⼈的⾯容。

救救我，带我回你的⾝边啊，吉尔菲艾斯。如果是你的话⼀定会容许我的任性的。

“吉尔菲”

他的声⾳戛然⽽⽌。望着姐姐，他什么话也说不出来。她安静的凝视和微低的垂眼为莱因哈特的 躁动挥下了制裁的定锤。莱因哈特咬住了⾃⼰的⼿指，为了避免说出更多不该说的话。他秀美的脖颈只能传出碎⽚式的呻吟，⼿上咬伤⾃⼰的伤痕留下了⼥⼈胭脂般的嫣红⾊。

我绝对不能在这种时候喊出吉尔菲艾斯的名字啊，⽽我甚⾄都不敢确认姐姐是否爱着吉尔菲艾斯…吉尔菲艾斯又如何呢？终有⼀天，我也要把吉尔菲艾斯奉还回给姐姐吧。这份秘密就像是薄透的秋蝉翼，⼀不注意就会撕裂，⽽接着粉碎，粘也粘不回来。以临近放弃的姿态，和将⾃⼰埋⼊坟墓似的决意，莱因哈特迎来了⾼潮，皇帝也在不久后结束了这场疯狂的游戏。 安妮罗杰帮莱因哈特擦拭了他的⾝体，接着与他道别。不久之后，莱因哈特的红发副官便开车把他从奥丁的皇宫接⾛了。吉尔菲艾斯路上什么也没有过问，只是安静的将莱因哈特驾驶回了住处。


End file.
